Five Nights At Freddy's: Fun & Games (RATED M - BLOOD,VIOLENCE,LEMONS)
by GamingBronco
Summary: Hey Guys, it's Bronco here with my first Fanfiction! It's a romantic/horror mix about a guy named Alex getting to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Rated M for Lemons, Blood, and Violence! ALWAYS READ MESSAGES BEFORE CHAPTERS! Thanks, and Peace!


**Hey Guys! It's Bronco here, and this is my first Fanfiction! Please don't be too harsh, as I haven't really created any sort of Fanfiction before! Thanks!**

 **Before I start, just want to say that I'm doing some gender-bending! Foxy is a girl in this fanfic, and the Toy Animatronics have the same gender as the original ones!**

 **This Five Nights At Freddy's fanfic is about a 23 year old guy named Alexander (or Alex for short) who needs some cash to keep his small apartment. The story starts there, and I'll let the writing do the rest!**

 **RATED M FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND LEMONS**

 **Five Nights At Freddy's: Fun & Games - CHAPTER 1 – The New Job**

Alex's Apartment

7:30am

I wake up in my messy bedroom while I hear a few loud knocks on the door of my tiny apartment. "It's only 7:30..." I mumbled to myself as I took slow steps towards the door. "Who could it be at this time?" I finally get to the door and swing it open, only to find my landlord tapping his foot on the wooden floor with his hand extended. "I need this month's rent," he said looking very impatient. Then it hit me. "Oh shoot! I forgot I lost my job at the convenience store! Can you give me some more time?" I begged in a groggy voice. "I can give you one week, but that's all! Any longer than that and you're out!" He growled at me in an angry tone. "Yes sir, I'll have it by then," I said with a touch of sorrow in my voice. He slammed the door in my face and left for the next floor. "Well, lets get searching," I said to myself popping some bread in the toaster and hitting the computer.

"Hmm...electrician? No... Librarian? Nah... Oh, what's this?" I took a peek at an ad with a picture of a animatronic bear on the front. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, family restaurant looking for security guard to take night shift, six hours from 12am-6am... $50 AN HOUR!" My eyes were glued to the wage! "That's $2100 a WEEK! I could pay my rent and have $1300 left!" I raced to send them a message, and went on with my day until I finally got a reply.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria

10pm

I walk into the described location in the email I was sent and back up at the restaurant. "This is the place," I said as I carried my backpack full of supplies to the front door. Before I could my hand on the handle, the door was open with an animatronic staring at me. "Aaahhh!" I screamed before falling backwards onto the hard concrete. "I'm so sorry!" the female robot said before walking out to pick me up. "I'm Toy Chica, what's your name?" she questioned while ushering me through the front doors of the restaurant. "I'm Alex," I said with a smile. "Hi Alex! Mr. Fazbear is waiting for you in his office!" Toy Chica informed me. She then pointed down the hallway at a lit room. I thanked her and proceeded to walk towards the room. I looked at the stage and saw two other animatronics, a bear and a bunny, sitting motionless there. They game me the creeps with their dark eye sockets. I took a final look at the two before entering the office.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Mr Fazbear said with a big grin on his face. "Now, your resume? I handed him the sheet of paper with him eyeing every little detail. He looked up now with a friendly smile. "Everything looks great! Welcome to the Fazbear Family!" He said extending his hand and giving mine a firm shake." I'll give you a quick tour of the place if you'd like?" He offered politely. "Sure," I replied as he got up and walked to the door gesturing me to come as I jumped out of my chair over to the door. He opened the door only to find all of the animatronics waiting outside.

"Did he get the job boss?" Toy Chica asked eagerly "Please welcome our new employee, Alex!" All the animatronics came into a big group hug around me cheering and congratulating me! "That's cool! How did you make them do that Mr. Fazbear? "Make them do what?" He asked scratching his head. "The congratulations! The group hug!" I yelled, "I didn't make them do that!" He exclaimed. "Then... how did they...?"

Mr Fazbear cut me off. "Alex, these animatronics are... different than other, normal robots. They have feelings, needs, and anything else a human would need. I need you to take good care of them Alex, they need you to make sure they're fulfilled during the night shifts. "Umm... ok?" I said, being as confused as I was. "You need to feed them, give them liquids, and entertain them so that they're ready for tommorrow," That made a little more sense to me. "Also, remember that they feel as we do. Make sure not to hurt their feelings, as it could cause more than an argument," "What do you mean?" I said, a little scared. "These robots are way stronger than you. If you got physical, well, they could very well kill you, heh..." he told me while I am staring wide-eyed at him. "So, just be sure to stay friends, and everything will be just fine!"

I then hear the main door open. "Who's that?" I questioned Mr. Fazbear. "It's 11:30pm now, so that would be your partner," he said while walking towards the entrance of the building. I looked to the door to see a guy in his early 20's like me. "Hey bro!" the man said. "My name is Raphael! I guess you're the new guy then?" he asked. "Yeah," I said as went to shake his hand. "I guess I'll be going now, you be sure to teach Alex now!" Mr Fazbear said in a tired voice. "Sure thing Mr. F!" Rafael replied as my new boss left and locked the door behind him. "Let's get you started!" Rafael said excitedly as we walked to the security office.

 **Thanks for reading the first installment of my Fanfiction! Please leave any ideas in the reviews, and I'll see you all next time**

 **Peace!**


End file.
